Ever the Same
by hollyster0981
Summary: Briana Stone always though her birth parents didn't want her. Mia thought that the daughter she had with Brian had died. Were they both wrong all along? I don't anything by the way. new chapter is up sorry for the wait
1. Proluge

Briana POV

Briana POV

It's thundering and lighting outside as the rain pours down. I guess you could say that tonight's weather reflects my mood. Sad and crying. I hate my parents. I know it's wrong to say that. But it's so true. They treat me like crap and they're so mean to me. I thought adopted kids were spoiled, boy was I wrong. Well, I guess that's not completely true. From what I'm told my adoptive mom wanted a baby so bad that she was so sad it physically hurt her. Then when my adoptive dad died she started drinking really bad and has never been the same since. Her new husband is the reason they are so mean to me. He keeps her drunk so that he can control her. I don't know much about my birth parents, before my adoptive mom went crazy, she had said that my birth mom had been young and practically forced to give me away. I know she gave me away, but I'm out of options. I can't keep living like this so I'm going to find my birth mom, and heck who knows maybe I'll find my birth dad too.

18 years earlier

Mia's POV

(Set about two months after the fast and the furious)

The dust had finally settled on all the events that had happened in the past couple of months. Leon and Letty, and Dom had all been cleared and come back from Mexico. Vince and Jesse were getting stronger everyday. Since Brian left, we were all free of any legal trouble just some concealed weapons charges and minor things of that nature. There was just one problem, I was pregnant. Dom was going to freak. He still didn't like Brian too much for lying to us, but he had saved our asses from jail and saved Vince's life. I still hadn't heard from him yet. Gawd, I miss him so much. I know this baby wasn't planned, but I'm so excited to have Brian's baby. I mean I love him even though I shouldn't. Now if I could just tell Dom and the Team.

"You're pregnant!" Dom yelled

"Yea," I quietly replied

"How could this have happened?" He continued

"Well, I think we all know how it happened." Letty said trying to cool Dom down.

" I guess now I'm going to have to track down the buster and break his neck."

"Dom, calm down." Letty tried to reason with him.

But it was too late. Dom grabbed his gun and grabbed his keys to car and yelled for Jesse.

"Where we gonna Dom?" Jesse asked confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Said Dom

For three days no one heard from Dom or Jesse. Then finally on the fourth day Jesse called and said that they had found him in Miami and they were coming back with him. I was doubtful that he would come back alive but Letty reassured me that Dom had had three days to cool off so he might not be dead. I was so happy to see him again. Then finally he was here. He walked through the door and looked like hell. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and said "hey."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's POV

Brian's POV

Standing there looking at her I realized the whole last week of my life had been like a whirlwind. I was trying to lay low in Miami and then all of the sudden one day I hear, " Looks like I got three options for you. One, kick your ass, Two, break you neck, three, make sure you do right by her. Right now I kinda want to do all three" I had no idea what Dom was talking about. Then he told me about Mia. I was almost happy this way I got to see her at least and she was having my baby that was the exciting part. I still loved her no matter what happened. Back to reality.

"Hey." I said

"I think we need to talk," she said staring at the ground.

"You want to go for a drive?"

For a pregnant woman she sure as hell could still drive like the rest of the team. We ended up at the going to the garage. Then she exploded.

"Look Brian, I love you, but I'm not so sure I can trust you."

"I understand, and if it's any consolation I am sorry."

" Thanks, I guess."

"Mia, look we're having a baby together. I think that maybe should try and start over."

" I'd like that."

Suddenly her lips met mine and we were locked in a kiss. I pulled away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She said and the next thing you know we kissed again.

4-5 months later

Mia's POV

I am as big as house now I swear. But everything else is good. Brian and me got back together. And somehow my brother or the rest of the team has not killed him yet. Yesterday, Letty threw me a baby shower cookout. It was fun and nobody made any trouble. Brian's working down at Harry's again and then some at the garage for Dom. Dom would never admit it but I think that he likes having Brian back. The baby's room is done. I wanted to be surprised about the sex, but Brian wanted to know so I swore him to secrecy. But then Dom and Lettty also wanted to know so they threaten to beat the living crap out of him unless he fussed up. We're having a girl. Since Brian and I won't be married yet when the baby is born we decided to name her Briana, so she would have some part of her father's name. We plan on getting married when she is a little bit older. I 'm so excited I cannot wait to meet my daughter finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Tran Restaurant

Tran Restaurant

Jake Tran looked throughout his whole restaurant, something was missing, his brother. His brother, Johnny Tran had been shot and killed by Brian O'Conner. He wanted revenge on him and his family for taking his brother. And he knew exactly how he would take his revege and make a little money on the side. Then his soon to be favorite customers walked through the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone, so good to see you all again. So how goes adopting?"

"Well, we haven't had any luck with it yet."

"Sorry to hear that. Wait I know someone young and about to have a baby. She doesn't know if she wants to keep it yet."

"Really?" asked the Stones.

"Yes, really why don't you leave me your card and I'll talk to her. But here's the think she'll probably want some compensation for giving away her child.

"Whatever it takes or whatever price it is we will pay."

"Good, glad to hear it, please go enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you."

When Jake had finished talking to the Stones he called one of his men over.

" I want to know when Mia Torretto and that cop boyfriend of hers have the baby."

"Understood, it'll be taken care of."

Good, thought Jake revenage would definitely be sweet and profitable.

Mia and Brian at the store

"Brian, seriously it is 9 AM in the morning, how can you eat the tuna?'

"Well at least I don't put pickles on my ice cream." He replied.

"Well, your child wanted…Oh Crap!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I think my water just broke."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it's good. We're going to have our baby."

16 hours later and Mia calling Brian every name in the book, Briana Grace Toretto was born.

"Oh my god, Brian she's beautiful."

"Just like her mom." Brian said as they kissed.

A few minutes later the whole team was in there."

"She's so tiny." Said Jesse.

"Wow, look she has more hair than Dom," said Leon. They all laughed while Letty rubbed Dom's shinny head."

Just then, a nurse walked in and took the baby too get cleaned up.

"Bye sweet girl, mommy will be here waiting for you." Mia said as she handed her to Brian to hand to the nurse.

"Bye Baby Girl." Brian said as he kissed the top of her hand and handed her off. Little did they know that was the last time any of them would see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews

Jake Tran

(Phone rings)

"Hello…Ok….good we're on it."

Later Jake and a few of his men were at the hospital.

"First thing we are going to do is break into the morgue and find a dead infant girl. That will be exchanged for O'Conners kid. Then go into the computer and print a fake birth certificate then take that and the kid and head back to the van then we will go have a little chat with the Stones."

"Understood." They said in unison.

They did as they were told going in various places of the hospital without getting caught because of their disguise. When the finished, they sneaked out the hospital using the emergency exit and headed back to the van.

Back in Mia and Brian's room

(Nurse walks in)

"How are you feeling Ms. Torretto."

"Like I just got ran over by car, can I see my baby."

"Of course you can, I'll go get her."

"Brian, we still need to pick god-parents."

"Why not Dom and Letty?"

"Good idea , do you think the rest of team will mind?'

"Well even though we're all family, Dom and Letty are the only real couple."

"True, then it's settled."

Nurse walks back in

"Ms. Torreto and Mr. O'Conner… I don't know how to say this…but um you see…."

Where is my baby?" Mia questioned

"That's the thing….um…"

"WHERE IS MY BABY? Mia screamed growing impatient.

"I'm very sorry but she's died."

"No, you have the wrong baby, I just held her she was fine. Where is she?"

"We believe she may have died of SIDS….."

As far as Mia was concerned the nurse could talk all she wanted but nothing could bring back the beautiful little girl she had just given birth too. The one she and just held and kissed and the one she had just named godparents for. As she let it sink in, She leaned over to Brian and cried inconsolably.

Stones House

"I'm going to do the talking, are we clear?" snapped Jake.

"Yes," they agreed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone arrived at the door.

"Jake, good to see you. What brings you by?"

"Well, remember that girl I was telling you about? Well, she had the baby and called me and said that she's not ready to be a mom yet, but is finding it hard to let go of her baby. I asked her if maybe a little compensation might do the trick and she agreed."

"How much did you offer her?"

"250,000 dollars."

"Done." Said Mr. Stone handing him a check.

"Very good, I'm glad everything worked out I'll have the baby dropped by later when she is released."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you." Said Jake with a grin. The next day he dropped off the baby girl that belonged to Brian and Mia along with the "fake" birth certificate. They had forgotten to change her first name and the name of the hospital. Two key facts that would one day come back to bite them in the ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Present -18 years later

Present -18 years later

(Anniversary of "death" of Briana)

Briana's POV

Today is my 18th birthday so I'm leaving this hellhole. I'm going to find my real mom and possibly dad. All I have to go on is this birth certificate that's not even filled out. I'm taking my Nissan Skyline with me to head out on the open road. I'm going to Los Angles, that's the place of birth is on my birth certificate and I have this last name of Spilner on here as well so maybe I'll be able to find someone or something that can help me. I've always wondered about my birth parents. What happened why did they give me up and I don't know that's why I need to go and find out the answers? I left Northrigde, California and headed south to Los Angeles

Mia's POV

Every year this day is sad. But this year was especially hard. She would have been 18. We would have thrown her a huge party. She would have graduated high school and gone to college. But now she is no more than a memory we had for a minute. Two kids later, I 've discovered what I have known all along, nothing or no one can take her place. Don't get me wrong I love my two kids, Shawn and Lilly. Shawn is 14 and looks exactly like Brian. He is always trying to convince his Dad or Uncle Dom to let him street race. Lilly is 11 and looks like I think her older late sister would have. She has my dark hair but her father's eyes. She loves cars almost as much as Shawn. Brian and I decided to keep them from street racing as long as possible, but hey it's in their DNA, I don't know how much longer they can last. Brian is an amazing husband. I love him so much. I don't think I could have made it through all of that if it wasn't for him. We got married a couple months after her funeral and three years later I got pregnant again. I was so scared but eventually I loosened up. It was hard having another baby, but this one was a boy and looked like Brian so it was different. Lilly was identical to Briana when she was born, that was a hard couple of weeks. Eventually, Lilly began to look like her own person, but I could still see pieces of Briana would have looked like. As the more time that wears on, it becomes easier to cope with, but I doubt I will ever be completely over her death.

Briana's POV

I arrived in Los Angeles right around noon. I pulled up into this gas station and met this guy named Hector.

"Sweet ride, ya eva race her."

"Yea, once or twice." I lied that's all I did up in Northridge.

"So why don't you come out tonight and race her."

"How much in is it?"

"2 gs."

"I aint got that kinda money."

"Then race for slips"

"What"

"Why are you scared."

"No of course not see ya tonight."

"Later."

Then I realized what I had done. I picked up the phone book and quickly found a place called Harry's so I could get some better parts to be better equipped to race for slips. I got there and walked inside. A man with "Brian" written on his nametag was working at the register. I went up to ask him what I needed.

"Um hi, do you have any of this." I handed him a list of everything I could think of to make my car go faster and work better."

As he scanned over the list, I couldn't help but notice his eyes were the exact color as mine. Freaky

"I see someone has done their homework." He remarked

"I actually never did my homework in school."

"Just like my kids," he replied.

"You have kids, you look to young to have kids in school."

"Yea here," he said flipping this picture around. "That's Shawn and that's Lilly.

Looking at the picture of Lilly we could have been twins when I was her age.

"So when do you need this all by."

"As soon as possible, I'm racing for slips tonight, you race?"

"Yea, maybe I'll see you out there, I can have all this stuff pulled in an hour if you want to come back."

"Yea that sounds great, hey you know of anywhere good to eat around here."

"Yea, go about 3 miles south and there is this little grocery store/dinner. Ask for Mia and tell her I said to have the tuna."

"Okay thanks man, I'll be back."

I left and headed to the place he told me about. For some reason tuna did sound good today.


	6. Chapter 6

Briana's POV

Briana's POV

I got the place that guy Brian was telling me about. I walked in and sat down on one of the barstools.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman working behind the counter. I couldn't help but notice there was a striking resemblance I had to her. We had the same hair color and similar facial features.

"Yea, some guy working at "Harry's" told me I needed to try the tuna." She then started to laugh.

"What's so funny about tuna?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, was his name Brian?" she asked.

"Yea, you know him?"

"That would be my husband."

"Really, cool, so what's the deal with the tuna?"

"No one likes it, except him."

"Really, I like tuna, I'll try it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, bring it on."

"Okay, here you go." She said handing her the sandwich. "By the way I didn't catch your name."

"I'm sorry, I'm Bri Stone." She answered. And you are…

"Mia Toretto O'Conner."

"Wow, so are you related to Dominic Toretto, the famous street racer of LA"

"Yea, he's my brother, how did you hear of him."

"Street racing was my ex-boyfriend, Jason and my life. We used to do it all the time. Well, I started ever since I could drive."

"Your parents let you street race?"

"They don't give a shit. My adoptive dad died when I was young. Then my adoptive mom got hold of the bottle and never let it go. Sometime later she married another man. He's useless; he just drinks with her. I was so miserable with them. They were so mean and mentally abusive to me. So the day I turned 18, which was about a week ago, I left in search of my birth parents."

"Wow, so are they from here?"

"That's what my birth certificate says. It claims I was born at St. Catherine General Hospital. That's the only lead I have. Oh and some name about who my birth parents. I think my dad's name was Spineless or Spinner. I have no idea or the last name of either of them to go off of so I'm going to find that hospital tomorrow and try to get into the record base and find something out."

"I might know some one who could help you, his name is Jesse. He's actually part of Dom's team. I'll talk to him tonight and see if he could find something out."

"Is he racing tonight?"

"You know about the races."

"Yea this guy named Hector I met today told me about it. He offered to race me for slips, and having years of street racing in me I couldn't refuse. So I that's how I ended up at Harry's trying to get some more performance parts for my car. Which reminds me I should go I told your husband I'd be back in an hour to get all the stuff I ordered. By the way the tuna was actually good.

"Wow, that makes two people in the world that actually like that stuff, so I'll introduce you to Jesse tonight at the race."

"Cool, thanks for all your help Mia."

"No problem." Just then Letty walked in.

"So who's that chick?" asked Letty.

"Her name is Bri. Bri Stone, she came out here looking for her birth parents."

"Wow, yall look like yall could almost be related."

"Yea, I know it's weird, she's coming to the races tonight and racing."

"Really, wow, see you later girl. I left Dom at home with all of the kids."

"You realize your house is going to be destroyed."

"Yea I know. She said as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Your wish for a longer chapter is here

Your wish for a longer chapter is here

Thanks for all the reviews!

Cookout at Dom's before the race that night

Lilly, Shawn and Dom's 10-year-old triplets Kelsi, Kylie, and Kevin are all in the living room playing video games while everyone else is outside.

"You know what's funny?" Mia asked Brian.

"What?"

"That girl you sent over today actually liked the tuna it and ate all of it."

"That's because it's good."

"No, it's really not," Dom broke in.

"Did she tell you she was racing tonight?" Mia asked

"Yea, for slips the girl's got guts." Brian responded.

"So how old is she anyway." Asked Jesse.

"18, oh and I told her you would help her break into the hospital computer system."

"Why does she need to do that? Asked Letty.

"She came here looking to find her birth parents and all she knows is the hospital in which she was born."

"Which hospital?" asked Leon.

"St, Catherine's."

"That's the hospital…. Nevermind." Said Vince

"It's okay Vince."

Shawn walks in.

"Hey dad, can I race tonight."

"Let me think about that, no."

"Why?"

"You're 14 Shawn and you don't have a license."

"But…"

"No."

Shawn storms off back into the house.

"Racing's in his blood how much longer do you think you will be able to hold him off." Asked Letty.

"I don't know about 30." Mia said with a laugh.

"Okay, guys its race time." Said Jesse

"Let's go

The Race

Briana's POV

I was so nervous about tonight. Not about the race I knew I could win. But about meeting this guy Jesse. I wonder if he could really find my birth parents. I really need to find them now more than ever. I got to the place Hector told me to go to. I got there and looked around to see if I could find Hector or Mia and Brian. I wonder if Dominic Toretto will be here tonight. My ex would freak if he knew I was street racing at the same place Dominic Toretto does. Well, there's a lot my ex-boyfriend would freak out about if he knew what was going on with me now. I see Hector and I go up to him.

"Hey," I say, "Are we gonna do this or what."

"Yea, girl, chill, we gotta wait until Vince gets here."

"Who's Vince?"

"He's part of Toretto's team."

Wow could I really be racing someone from Dominic Toretto's team. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it when someone comes up behind me.

"Hey, so you think your ready for tonight." Brian asks.

"Yea," I say all cocky, "I know I'm gonna win."

"Really, I don't know Vince is pretty good."

"What about hector?" I ask.

"Him, he's nothing to worry about neither is Edwin."

"Thanks, tell your friend Vince not to cry when I beat him."

"I be sure to pass that along to him."

The race was about to begin when all the racers pulled up to the starting line. Leon gave the all clear call and the race started. Briana was in the lead until Vince caught up to her. She and Vince were neck and neck when the cops appeared. All the street racers split up in different directions heading to Hector's house. Briana followed one of the racers there and got out and looked for someone she knew. She saw Mia with Brian and some other guy she didn't recognize and went over to them.

"You're luck the cops showed. I was just about to beat Vince."

"Really," said Brian, "I don't know about that."

"Hey Bri, remember that guy I was telling you about who could help you locate your parents. Jesse meet Bri. Bri this is Jesse." Mia introduced them.

"Damn, Mia didn't tell me you were hot…" Jesse started.

"JESSE!" Mia hissed.

"What she's eighteen, that's legal. So what do you need my help with." Jesse asked.

"Well, I know where I was born and the date, but that's it. I have this really sketchy birth certificate. Do you think you could get into the hospital computer system and find out some information"

"Oh, yea, no problem that's easy. You know what come over tomorrow to the fort and I'll start hacking."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you girl. Come meet the rest of the team. This is Leon.

"What's happening?" Leon asked shaking hands with her.

"Nothing much, I was going to beat your friend until the cops showed up."

"I don't know nobody beats old coyote."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"I take it you want a rematch." Vince asked.

"Yea, you up for the challenge."

"I'm always ready for a challenge."

"We'll see now won't we."

Jesse walked over tp Dom and Letty.

"these are the king and queen of street racing and Mia's brother. Bri, I'd like you to meet Dominic Toretto and Letty."

"wow are you the Dominic Toretto?'

"the one and only." He answered.

"Wow, you're a legend where I come."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Nice meeting you both." She said before walking away with Jesse.

"So you already met Hector and his crew, anyone else you want to meet."

"No, I'm good thanks."

"You want a beer?' asked Jesse.

"Um… yea I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not 21."

"So, I've been drinking since I was like 10. Nobody's gonna care."

"It's ok I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"Hotel? A hotel is no place for a young girl alone. Why don't you come stay with me and the team at the fort."

"Okay, you sure it's okay with the "team"."

"Yea, sure it's no problem."

Mia walks up to them.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you take her to a house full of guy she doesn't know?'

"it's not full of guys, Letty's there. She's a girl"

"don't let her hear you say that. Come stay with us. We have plenty of room and it doesn't smell bad there." Mia said looking at Jesse.

"Dom never said we had to clean." Jesse retorted.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Oh yea, in fact Letty's going over there now to pick up the triplets. You can follow her if you want."

"Okay thanks. Good night guys see you tomorrow Jesse.

"see ya girl." He called out to her.

The next morning Briana woke up to the smell of breakfast. She walked down stairs and saw two kids and Brian sitting down eating and Mia on the phone.

"Morning." Said Brian

"Morning." She mumbled out.

"Bri, this is Shawn and Lilly. Mia and my kid's."

"What's up guys." She asked them.

"So how was the race last night since dad didn't let me go."

"Nothing much happened the cops showed up before we could finish."

"That sucks."

"Yea it kind of did, I was about to beat Vince."

"Yea, I'd like to see that."

"Why does no one think I can beat him?"

"Next to Uncle Dom, he's the best there is."

Mia walks over.

"Morning Bri, did you sleep ok?"

"oh yea, thanks."

"Jesse is going to be at the garage today, you can ride over there with Brian if you want."

"Thanks, I'm going to get dressed."

30 minutes later they were in Brian's supra headed to the garage.

"So why try to find your parents now? If you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend about a month ago, and have been really lonely ever since. My adoptive mom is a bitch. She and her new husband are always really mean to me. They haven't been sober since God knows when. I was always curious ever since I found out that I was adopted. Don't get me wrong, I see nothing wrong with adoption, I just wonder why somebody would give a baby to those people."

"Well, people can lie and pretend to be something they are not to get what they want."

"Sound's like you've had some experience there."

"It's a long story."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yea, I'm actually pretty good at that."

"I found out I was pregnant last week, by my ex-boyfriend Jason. He's nowhere near ready to be a parent. I was thinking about giving up the baby for adoption. But then I thought about what happened to me and I decided I needed to ask somebody who had done what my birth parents did and my adoptive parents kind of want me out since I'm 18 pregnant and not married."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I, that's the problem."

They arrived at the garage and Bri went and found Jesse.

"Hey girl, how goes it."

"Okay, you ready to start hacking."

"I'm always ready." He said with a laugh.

"So what do you know about your birth parents.

"Nothing, all I know is that I was born at St. Catherine's General Hospital."

"How old are?"

"18."

"What is the date of your birthday?"

"April 14."

"It's searching the hospital records." Jesse told her as he pointed to the computer.

"How'd you hack into the hospital records so quickly."

"oh that, that was nothing. Here we go, only one match. That can't be right? The only female child born on April 14 18 years ago was…

"…Briana O'Conner?" She read in amazement.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys

Thanks for the reviews guys

"Briana is my name, but O'Conner isn't that Brian's name? Asked Briana.

"That's what Bri is short for? But that doesn't make any sense because that was Brian and Mia's daughter but she died."

"That's sad, maybe I got the wrong hospital or day."

"No, we followed your birth certificate exactly, unless…. Brian!" called Jesse.

"What." Brian came in the office.

"Did you or Mia see your daughter before she was buried."

"No, Mia and I were to heart broken to want to see her."

"I don't she died."

"What?'

"Yeah, I think she was stolen, because on her record it never says she died. Is there anyway to find out." Jesse asked.

"DNA test." Brian suggested.

" You think Mia will let you dig up her grave."

"No, you don't need to," Brian started. "She kept a piece of the baby that was buried hair. It's at home we could test that."

"Go do that."

"Okay." Brian ran off.

"So what are you saying, that I was stolen." Briana asked.

"It's a possibility and that you could be Mia and Brian's dead daughter."

"Wow, so Mia and Brian could be my parents. So they never wanted to give me up. They wanted me"

"We don't know yet, but yeah, Mia and Brian never wanted to lose you it killed her and Brian, I don't know if the ever got over it." Jesse said.

36 hours later.

"The results are in, and there is no match between Mia or me to the baby's hair sample." Brian said getting off the phone in the garage.

"That's it then. Briana, must be your dead daughter." Jesse decided

"Wait, Jesse don't tell Mia until we have proof."

"Okay, do another DNA test.

36 Hours Later

Ring Ring

"That was the lab, they say it's a positive match from Briana to me to Mia."

"You know what this means…You and Mia get your daughter back."

"I know I can't wait to tell Mia…but there's a problem we still need to find out who stole our daughter from us 18 years ago."

"I'll get on, you go tell Mia and Briana."

"I will."

Brian runs off.

Briana walks in.

"Brian ran off in a hurry, why?"

"He went to find Mia." Jesse said.

"Why?"

"Well, they should tell you, but I will since you're here. Mia and Brian are you're real parents."

"Are you serious."

"Yes, we did a DNA test and everything."

"Is that why you had my hair brush?"

"Yes and because it's really soft too."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this, I'm going to go find them. Thanks Jesse."

"Your welcome girl, welcome to the family."

"Thanks, its good to be here."

Briana runs off to find Mia and Brian.

Meanwhile Brian went to the graveyard and found Mia.

"Mia, I need to talk to you."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Brian told Mia the whole story. She then started to cry tears of joy.

"Where is she? Briana, I mean our daughter."

"I think she's at the store."

"Let's go see her."

At the store, Briana walks in.

"Mia, Brian, you guys here?"

"No, they left a little while ago." Leon said

"What do you need them for." Asked Vince.

"Well, you guys are never going to believe this." Briana said as she told them the whole story.

"Wow, well welcome to the family." Said Vince.

"Yea, welcome to the family, girl." Said Leon.

"Thanks guys." She said giving them both a hug.

Just then Mia and Brian drove up and came in.

"I already know." She told them. "I'm finally home, Mom and Dad.

At this all three embraced and started to cry.

"You never wanted to give me up did you?" Briana asked.

"Never baby, not for one minute." Mia told her.

"We still got to find out who took you from us." Brian said.

Just then the phone rang.

Brian answered it then talked to Jesse then hung up.

"That was Jesse, He called the police and they're taking the Stone's into custody in Northridge."

"Good I never liked them anyway." Briana said.

Just then Dom and Letty drove up and came in.

"What's going on." Dom asked.

"Briana, these would have been your godparents. Meet your aunt and uncle.

"What?" asked Letty.

The rest of the team told the story and they all shared a family moment.

In Northridge

"Mrs. Stone, you are under arrests for the kidnapping of Briana Stone O'Conner."

"What, I never kidnapped. We adopted her from the Trans."

"What?"

Brian and Briana talk off to the side.

"You know you need to tell your mom or Mia about your situation." Brian said.

"It's okay you guys are my parents and I know I will. But not now I just got a family and I want to enjoy it before I become a pregnant 18 year old."

"Okay, just promise me you will tell her." Brian asked.

"I will, I promise I'll tell Mom before too long." Briana said,

"Tell me what?" Mia said as she walked by.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews here is more

Thanks for the reviews here is more

Sorry it took so long for the update.

"Tell me what?" asked Mia.

"Nothing, just that Shawn had a little crush on his sister." Briana lied.

"Oh yeah, the boy is a big pile of hormones, like his dad." Mia said patting Brain on the back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go fix lunch." Said Mia

Mia walks away.

"That was close," Briana sighed.

"Yea, your good at lying." Brian said.

"Really, perhaps it's genetic." Briana remarked.

--Northridge--

Mrs. Stone and her husband are at the police station and cop is talking to her

"Mrs. Stone, we have just learned that your adoptive daughter was not adopted but rather stolen from her parents at birth. You see they never wanted to giver her up, so you taking her from her parents was stealing." Said the cop.

"Don't insult my intelligence my husband and I are aware of what stealing is. But the late Mr. Stone and me did not steal Briana; we adopted her through a friend who was handling everything for her and us. I'm sure this is just a case of the birth mother wanting her back and not wanting to let go." Mrs. Stone said bluntly.

"Mrs. Stone we have no paper work to prove that Briana is your legal daughter."

"Well, that is because Briana took all of that when she left."

"We've searched every adoption agency in the state of California, both public and private and there is no record of her adoption."

"Well go find Jake Tran he is the one who gave her to us."

"Who?" the cop asked confused.

"Jake Tran, he gave her to us."

--LA--

Briana's POV late that night Mia and Brian's house

I feel like the sun is just starting to shine in my life again, only the is a dark cloud looming in the back. Tonight, my dad and all my uncles (since the entire team is my family now had) barbecue for me tonight. I got to meet my three cousins and my brother and sister. Lilly looks just like a younger version of me. I get along with Shane the best, I think that we're going to be like my mom and Uncle Dom are, only he's the little brother in age, he's actually bigger than me. Uncle Dom and my parents were going to let me have a corona tonight, so I had to lie again and say that I didn't want to drink until I was 21. The truth was I had been drinking since I w as a lot younger. I still don't know what I 'm going to do about this baby. I haven't told my mom yet, she's just so excited to have her daughter home since she thought she had died I hate to ruin that. She's already designing my room and all and they have offered to pay for any college I want to go to.

Mia walks in

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to me?"

"Nothing," I say closing my phone looking at the miss call from Jason. I should tell him, but how will he take it. Maybe I'll ask mom how dad took it.

"Hey Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, of course baby, anything you want to know."

"What did dad say when he found out you were pregnant with me?"

"I didn't tell him."

"What?'

"No, your uncle Dom found out first and drove down to south Florida and got him before I could tell him."

"Then what."

"He came back with Dom and we somehow picked up where we left off. He was so happy. He loved me so much. We were going to get married once you were a little older and build a family."

"You weren't married when I was born?"

"No, we were going to get married when you where about six months old, but then you died so we got married a few months later."

"If Uncle Dom hadn't gone to get dad when he found out you were pregnant, do you think you would have told him?"

"It wasn't a matter of telling him, him and the team weren't talking at that time and I couldn't just call him up and tell him to come over."

"Oh, so what if he and the team had been cool?"

"Then I would have told him. We were in love. Uncle Dom would have beat the crap out of him and we would have gotten married."

"What if he had been cheating on you would you tell him? It just happened to a friend of mine. She was pregnant but her boyfriend was with someone else. So she never told him and gave the baby up and moved on."

"That's sad. I think no matter how much of an ass they are you should tell them. I guess they have the right to know."

"Yea, I guess. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome baby anytime."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night baby."

I hope she doesn't figure out that the friend of mine was me. I can't tell Jason, I was going to though. We were in love once. We got together when he was 19 and I was 15 about to be 16. I street raced for slips and he lost. He asked if he could take me out instead of me taking his car. I said ok one date and then before you know it I was his girlfriend. I had to be home by 11 PM most of the time unless I spent the night out. He used to come back to my house around 1 or 2 in the morning and I'd sneak out and go make out with him under the stars for awhile. When I turned 17 we had sex for the first time. I wasn't some slut he said he loved me. He was my first. We had it all for awhile; each other, races and money. Then a couple weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell him, but then I found him with some skank in bed. So I ran off to clear my head and decieded it was time to find my real parents. And now I'm here with my new family and I still need to tell them the truth. The only one who knows is my dad, Brian. He's been so awesome he hasn't told mom yet. I will do it tomorrow. I hope I can.

Downstairs

--Jesse on the computer and the rest of the team around.

"So I hacked the computer base at the police station in Northridge. And Mrs., Stone's statement claims that she adopted Briana through a friend of her and her late husband." Jesse said.

"So does it say who the friend is?" Brian asked

"Wait, wait, ah ha got it…adopted from family friend…Jake Tran."

"Son of a bitch, that bastard stole out daughter." Brian yelled.

"He's dead." Dom said going to get his gun.

"Dom, don't do anything stupid. Wait clam down."

"That fking asshole kidnapped our daughter, he's going to die Mia." Brian said.

Before long the entire team minus Mia, who stayed home to watch all the kids, was going out to kill Jake Tran?

"Be careful." Mia told Brian.

"I will, I love you and our daughter, I'm doing this for us and her." Brian said.

"I love you, too." Mia said defeated as Brian kissed her and left. She wanted him to leave to the authorities but no he and the team had to take matters into their own hands. Well, if Brian hadn't gone Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince would have. They were one big family, and they did look after each other.

--Northridge--

"Mrs. Stone you made bail, you are free to go." Said the officer.

"Thank you." She said leaving with her husband who had come to pick her up."

"What are you going to do know?" her husband asked.

"Going to find Jake Tran." She said.

--LA--

Same night

Briana comes down the stairs

Mia is sitting on the couch staring at the clock.

"Hey mom what was all that noise?"

"Jesse figured out who kidnapped you at birth, so the team went after him."

"Wow."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"What's wrong baby?"

"My ex I know I…. Well I know I should have told you before, but there's something you don't know about me."

"Well, I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about you…."

"…Mom, I don't know how to say this but, I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Briana's POV

Two months later

Somewhere between my adoptive parents showing up and me letting go. Somewhere between the team almost killing the Trans and the whole family going to jail. Somewhere between everything that was going on, the whole team found out I was pregnant. Mom freaked. Uncle Dom and Dad were ready to beat the crap out of him. Aunt Letty asked me if I knew what birth control was. And somewhere between all that, Jason showed up one day.

LA—Garage

Dom, Brian, Mia, Letty, and Shane are there working on a 1970 Mach 1 Mustang

Brian: Shane, your not racing. You don't even have a license.

Shane: Briana told me she raced without a license.

Mia: Don't bring your sister into this.

Shane: She said she beat a viper in her car.

Brian: yea, too bad you can't try to do that.

Shane: aw that sucks

In walks Jason

Jason: hey is there a Briana Stone here?

Dom: who wants to know?

Jason: I'm Jason, her boyfriend. Is she here.? I was told from the guy at racers edge she might be here.

Dom: Boyfriend?

Brian: Dom, No.

Dom: Jason was it. (motions for Brian to follow) Lets go for a drive.

Jason: okay you know where she is I take it ?

Dom: Oh yea

Letty: this isn't going to be good

Mia: nope, not at all

Brian and Mia's House

Brian, Dom, and Jason walk in. Briana is the only one home.

Dom: Bre!

Briana: yea, wats up?

Dom: your father and I have someone we want you to identify.

Briana: coming

Briana walks down the stairs

Briana: Hey Uncle Dom and Dad whats….you?

Jason: hey Bre. How are you?

Briana: don't you hey Bre me, what the hell do you want? In fact why the hell are you here? Never mind just get the hell out my house.

Jason: not until you tell me why you up and left one day.

Briana: first of all that's none of your damn business

Jason: I m your boyfriend I think I have a right to know

Briana: correction was . you think you can cheat on me and I wouldn't find out.

Jason: who told you?

Briana: told me? I freaking saw it. You must be smoking something if you think we're going to be getting back together.

Jason: baby, she didn't mean anything to me I promise.

Briana: yea you promised a lot but that didn't mean anything to you anyway

Jason: baby please

Briana: no just get the hell out of my house before my dad or my uncle dom has to kick your ass

Jason: I'm not going anywhere till we talk.

Briana: Dad, Uncle Dom please get this piece of….aahhh

Briana falls over in pain and Dom and Brian rush over to her.

2 hours later at the hospital

Mia, Letty, Vince, Dom, Brian, and Jason are all in the waiting room.

Vince looks at Jason

Vince: so you must be the asshole who cheated on her?

Jason: I still love her.

Vince looks at Brian and Mia

Vince: you want me to kick his ass?

Just then the doctor comes out

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner?

Brian: yes is she okay?

Doctor: She's stable were not out of the woods yet. We still have to run some more test you can see her if you like, but don't put any stress on her I don't think she can take much more.

Jason: Can I see her?

Dom: Absolutey not the doctor just said no stress.

Vince: yea you were the one who put her here.

Mia: yall that's enough we'll be right back.

In Briana's Hospital room

Briana's POV

The last thing I remember was yelling at Jason to leave and felling this sharp pain in my stomach. My baby, was my first thought. I remember hearing dad and Uncle Dom yell at Jason and then it all went black. I woke up in to the sound of a beeping machine. I'm in some unfamiliar hospital room. I'm not sure where or if I'm even still pregnant. Then one of the nurses walks in.

Nurse: how are you feeling?

Briana: tired I guess, is my baby okay?

Nurse: for right now, you seemed to have suffered some cramps and bleeding from some sort of stress.

Jason. I thought.

Nurse: your family is here would you like me to send them in?

Briana: yea that's fine.

A few minutes' later mom and dad show up and run over to me.

Mia: OMG I was so worried are you okay?

Briana: yea for right now

Brian: you really scared us.

Briana: sorry plz tell me someone got rid of Jason.

Mia: no he's still here

Briana: Let Vince have him he likes to beat people up.

Mia: you need to talk to him

Briana: no he I don't as far as I'm concerned it's not his baby

Brian: you can't keep him from his child

Briana: yes I can I hate him I hate what he did to me

Mia: I think its time you knew the whole story of me and your dad

Briana: I know dad lied to uncle dom he got pissed and then you turned up pregnant and he had to forgive him

Brian: not exactly


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry its short

Briana's POV

As I was sitting here in my hospital bed soaking up what I had just been told about how my parents really met(that makes the story of me and Jason sound so innocent now), the doctor walked in with the results. He said me and the babies were fine, but I needed to stay on bed rest till I reached 24 weeks along. Being only 16 weeks along that was upsetting. But hold up he said babies. Yea, not only am I pregnant, its twins. Thank god no one has told Jason yet. I wonder who beat the crap out of him, I know one of them had too. When the doctor left my parents walked out to go tell Uncle Dom and Anut Letty the news, Jesse walked in the room.

Jesse: Hey girl guess what just happened

Briana: I'm guessing someone beat the crap out of Jason

Jesse: Yea V just smoked him in a race

Briana: yea he sucks at racing, he cant shift to save his life. I mean I even beat him at 15

Jesse: You were racing before you had a license

Briana: oh yea since I was 14 really

Jesse: who's car did you race at 14

Briana: I inherited my best friend's Saleen supercharged Mustang gt when he died that's why I started street racing I thought but now I see it's in my blood.

Jesse: I'm sorry u still have that car

Briana: yea its in Jason's garage in Northridge. You see Jason and Henry, my friend, were like enemies in racing, but somehow I fell in love with him and now I hate him. My mom says that my dad lied and betrayed the whole team and she took him back because she knew his love for her was real.

Jesse: yea it was that's why none of us ever killed him

Briana: that and he could race

Jesse: yea lol he was a good driver.

Jesse left and then Shane, Lillie and my parents came back. Lillie already has an attachment to me. She thinks it so cool that she's going to be an aunt. Shane is just mad that I get to race and I have an awesome car, but we re pretty tight.

Lillie: are you okay?

Briana: yea I'm okay, guess what I 'm having twins now

Lillie: no way

Briana: yea isn't that cool

Lillie: aw I'm so happy

Shane: can I drive your car while your one bed rest?

Briana: only if you race Jason and win

Shane: a monkey could do that

Briana: I know

Just then Brian and Mia walked in the room.

Mia: hey sweetie they discharged you

Briana: so I can go home

Brian: yea you ready

Briana: yea let me get my stuff

Dad left to go get the car with Lillie and Shane. Gawd I love those to crazy kids. We left the hospital and got home to find the rest of the team there. I walked inside and sank on the couch. After I greeted everyone they all went out back to eat and I told them I was going to nap. Just as I was about to drift off I heard a familiar voice.

Can we talk ??

Jason!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My immediate response was to go get dad or uncle Dom to get rid of him, but I knew I have to eventually. But I wasn't going to play nice,

Briana: so what did you want to talk about? You cheating on me or you lying about it.

Jason: bri, I love you and I know you love me. Yea I made a mistake, and I ll regret it forever but I only lied because I didn't want to hurt you, but I only ended up hurting even more. I don't want to throw it all away when o know what we have is real. But what I really want to know is why you've been in the hospital and no one will tell me.

Briana: it's just a panic attack anxiety thing. That's all

I knew he wasn't going to believe me as looked at me all quizzically, but I didn't really want to talk about this yet, but I couldn't avoid this forever.

Briana: Okay, you want the truth.

Jason: yea I do.

Briana: I'm pregnant….and it's yours. Look, I don't want anything from you.

I started to walk away, he was still standing there were I had left him with the dumb founded look on his face. I don't know why it was so hard to believe, it's not like we ever used protection when we had sex. I should have said something I knew better, but I didn't think it would really happen. I walked outside to the garage and found my parents, uncle dom, and aunt letty. A look of panic spread across mom's face. She pulled me off to the side as to hide my from the others.

Mia: What are you doing up? You are supposed to be on bed rest.

She immediately reached for a chair, acting as if I would break if I would break if I didn't sit down.

Briana: well, Jason showed up and I told him the truth.

Mia: what did he say?

Briana: Nothing, He 's still in the house with this dumb founded look on his face, like he didn't know how this could have happened , when he was always the one who said we didn't' need condoms.

Mia: Did you tell him it was twins?

Briana: No, we didn't get that far….

Just then Jason walked back into the garage.

Jason: I wondered where you went.

Briana: What do you want Jason?

Jason: I'm sorry I didn't say anything, when you told me, but I 'm happy really. I think we should get married and be a family.

Briana: WOah Woah….Hold up! Did you forget we were broken up. We are not just going to pick up where we left off.

Just then mom intervened, as dad, uncle dom, and aunt letty walked up. Mom ushered Jason into the house along with Dad and aunt letty. Uncle Dom stayed behind to talk to me.

Dom: You know, I was wrong about your dad, he wasn't a bad guy , he was just a good guy that made a couple bad choices. I think Jason is the same way, He's a good guy, bri, pregnant or not, you should give him another chance.

I never thought about how similar the stories of our lives were. Dad was like Jason, he wasn't a bad guy, and I did love him. Yea, he hurt me, but dad had hurt mom and she forgave him. I feel more confused than ever , it was so much easier to hate Jason than to work at this relationship.

Briana: I know your right, I'm too damn stubborn to admit myself though.

Dom: That's the Torretto side in you.

We both laughed and headed back into the house.

A/N : I know it's been years since I wrote this story, but I found it the other day and decided it deserved an ending. I'll probably end it in the next chapter or two.


End file.
